Digimon: The Darkness Revised
by Fireyone
Summary: This is a Remodeled version of a story i started a year ago it was crap so i redid it any rate the digi-destened have to fight and ancient evil thought to be sealed by the first set of digi-destened this is one fic you don't wan to miss. New shoutout sect
1. Default Chapter

Digimon the darkness

Hi this is Fireyone233 I'm redoing a fic I started a year back its grammar was very bad so here it goes.

Prologue:

The Digiworld was in total destruction breaking up into small pieces. "Darknessmon we sentence you to the realm of darkness" Said all five of the first digidestend. "YOU WILL ALL BE MINE WHEN I RETURN YOU WILL PAY," said a black blob of darkness that slipped into a dimensional rift. Then the digiworld returned to normal.

Chapter 1: Let says hi to Wiles.

"Hey there my name is Stephen I'm part of a group called the Digidestend we protect the world from monsters called digimon and… OW" Said Stephen as he got hit in the head by Davis with his fist. " Davis don't start a fight in the car when I'm driving," said Tai who was in the front of the car. "Sorry Tai Veemon started it" replied Davis. "I DID NOT." shouted Veemon right in Stephens ear to go into detail.

"SHUT UP YOU TWO I CAN'T THINK" stated Stephen with an angry expression. " All right as I was saying my digimon is **Aquamon Type: data stage: rookie **he is the best ever he also as the thrid digimon to ever warp digivolve." "Hey Stephen" said Tai "what flight is Wiles plane?" "Its Flight 988 From California to Japan with some stops along the way." Replied Stephen. "Ok here some info on me my crest is the crest of energy most of the time I'm energetic almost most of the time but when Aquamon went to his ultimate level I went so energetic that I saved Aquamon from a massive attack and I know that sounds really corny but that's the truth." Thought Stephen as they pulled into the parking lot of the airport in Odiba.

They walked through the lot to the airport where Stephen produced a sign that said Wiles on it. During this time Ken who was extremely quiet during this time finally said something. " Are the you know what all in toy mode?" Ken asked. Everyone nodded as they head to where Wiles plane would land. But somewhere in the depths of Darkness a mass darkness had been accumulated it soon took the form of a human in black-clad armor that looked like the black knight. " Hmm… this form is better then what I thought it would be." Said the dark being to an army of black digimon that had a body of a solider and the head of shadow heartless from Kingdom Hearts. " Yes master that suits you very well" said one of the Shadowmon

**Shadowmon: Little Digimon that are weak when alone but strong in a group. - Type: Virus -** **Stage: Rookie Attacks: Shadow bomb & Stone bomb.**

**"**Thank you but I didn't ask for your comment DARK WAVE" Shouted the black knight as he swung his sword releasing a wave of black energy instantly destroying the Shadowmon.

Back at the Airport 3 hours had passed and Wiles plane had finally arrived. The plane had started to unload and the first one off the plane was Wiles and the First thing he saw was Stephen and the gang. "Stephen" "Wiles" Both said at the same time as they greeted each other with a high five. "Great to see you again" they said at the same time only in English this time leaving the others Clueless.

But also at that very moment then the Ceiling broke then Wiles said One word in the gangs (minus Stephen) native tongue "RUN." They ran but were cut off by Shadowmon but one near the back was scared as two other were telling him to throw the fist stone bomb but he refused and ran towards the digidestened and hid behind Tai leg. "Please protect me I reject of dark army protect please." Squealed the Shadowmon. "Alright I will just stop shaking my leg" Stated Tai Then a massive hoof came down behind the game as the airport was in complete chaos. The group along with everyone turned their heads head and the digimon went from toy to Mon. "Alright Digimon lets go" Shouted Veemon. The other Digimon replied with one word "Right."

Digivolution

Veemon Digivolve to…. Veemon Body grew to immense size His horn grew into a blade and on his back grew two white Wings and his body became much more muscular… Exveemon

Wormmon digivolve to… Wormmons body grew into a human-Insect body with black and green coloring and black like glove hands with katanna blade fingers and a bug like head…Stingmon.

Agumon Digivolve to… Agumon body grew lard with brown helmet thing with three horns and blue stripes…Greymon RAH

Aquamon digivolve to… The little teal dragon that looked like Patamon but with a long tail and claws. His body grew large and the head extended from the body and his neck with it. On his head a long cone horn extended from the nose and two more on the back of his head his wings grew larger and his tail grew a spearhead…Dragonmon

Terriermon Digivolve to… Terriermon Body grew his head color inverted and his legs were covered in pants and his hands were covered in a big barrel machine gun.

Digivolution end

**Name: Dragonmon**

**Type: Data**

**Stage: Champion**

**Attack: Dragon fireball & Tail Spearhead**

The Giant Horseman Digimon had them surrounded by his minions. "WHO ARE YOU?" shouted Ken. " I am BlackArmorCentuarmon" he replied with a sneer in his voice.

**Name: BlackArmorCentaurmon**

**Type: Virus**

**Stage: Ultimate **

**Attacks: Black energy & Dark cannon**

"NOW YOU DIE" Shouted BlackArmorCentaurmon

"DARKCANNON" He shouted then a cannon out of his hand and fired.

To be continued

HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I'm evil aren't I but don't worry I'll try and get the next chapter up soon maybe 2 weeks or so im not sure due to school and such but I hope to get it up soon cause I put It as a cliff hanger.


	2. Chapter 2 DNADIGIVOLVE TO

Digimon: the darkness

I'm back for the second round of this epic Fanfiction. But at any rate I don't own digimon so you stupid lawyers can't sue ME HAH see ya later.

"**DARKCANNON!!!!!**" He shouted then a cannon appeared out of his hand and fired. A giant wave of black energy. " Your not getting past me" said Dragonmon in his new gravely voice **DRAGON FIREBALL."** Shouted Dragonmon as he fired three Fireballs that looked like mini nova blast. " I'll back you up" said Gargomon "**GARGO LASER.**" Gargomon guns fired out a green laser that hit the centaur digimon at the exact moment the fireballs hit its face.  
"**Garrr!!!**" Said BlackArmorCentuarmon as he raised his arms to block the attacks. " **VEE-LASER" "SPIKEING STRIKE"** Shouted Exveemon and Stingmon as their attacks struck their opponent head on. " Hey Tai did he say something about the dark army?" Asked Willis as he watched the battle "You think so" replied Tai as he and Greymon were doing crowd control to get the people out of the building. "Yes I reject of dark army" said Shadowmon "But could you please call me shadow" he asked Ken replied to that with a simple "sure." 

Back in the city of Tokyo Kairi and Gatomon were cleaning the house when their mother turned on the TV to the news. "This is the seen at the Tokyo International Airport were thousand and thousand of small black creature and six large creature Fighting it out". The reporters in the studios were so freaked they didn't say a thing. "Gatomon they're in trouble!" Squealed Kairi "I know we need to get there but it to dangerous to fly there." Replied Gatomon.

Back at the airport Thing were heating up big time. "**GAR!!!!!**-Ugh" Said Dragonmon, Stingmon, Exveemon, Gargomon, and Greymon in unison attack due to a massive energy attack. "Hey Ken I think its time to kick it up a notch!" Said Davis. "Stephen let bring in the secret weapon!" Said Wiles both ken and Stephen replied with the word "YES!"

DNA-Digivolution 

**EXVEEMON…STINGMON DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO…**

PAILDRAMON 

**DRAGONMON…GARGOMON DNA-DIGIVOLVE TO…** Their body fused resulting in a human body with scales and Gargomon pants. The body had Dragonmon wings and arms with Gargomon cannon. His head had the face of a human but had the top part of Gargomon head and ears…**GARGODRAMON.**

NAME: GARGODRAMON Type: Vaccine attacks: Gargocannon Flame Fist.

"What is this?" Inquired the confused Digimon. Both Dna-Digimon replied " were your doom they said in unision.

* * *

Well I'm sorry that I didn't get this up after break I got busy with my gifts and returning gifts vistor the whole sha-bang.Shout out section 

Well no one has reviewed my Fan-fiction so no one to give a cookie.


End file.
